Generally, most of the shower doors used for bathrooms or bathtubs slides on a rail track by a guiding device. Most of the guiding devices is consisted of a sliding wheel and a fixing device for retaining the sliding wheel on the shower door. The sliding wheel extends into the rail track of the bathroom or bathtub, facilitating the guided sliding of the shower door. The glass guide clip of the conventional shower sliding door is fixed, therefore when cleaning the bathroom, the glass has to be disassembled from the rail track so as to be disconnected with the guide device, which leads to a very inconvenient operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,560 disclosed a lower guide component mounted on bottom of a shower door assembly, wherein the shower door assembly, capable of swinging, is mounted on a frame. The guide component can be locked up or released by a pivot pin and a hooked slot. While this structure makes it extremely easy to clean up the accumulated dirt and soap, the structure of this component is too complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,949 disclosed a free-floating guiding assembly mounted on a door frame, wherein the guiding assembly slides on a sliding slot. Special rail track structure is needed in this assembly, and the hidden slot is hard to clean.
Chinese patent No. CN 1,219,114 A disclosed a removable guiding assembly which is retained in or released from a rail track of a door panel by a release mechanism composed of a button-activated spring clip. It is a spring disassembling structure, which is complicated and easy to lose effectiveness, making its service life very short.